Moranay
| languages = | religion = | alignment = Lawful neutral | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = Lord Samulbrar Chaseris | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Moranay was a small town located in Agmoth county, within the Easting Coast of Impiltur. It served as an important way-stop for the local merchants as they transported ore down the hinterlands of the Earthfast Mountains south to the great coastal cities of the realm. Description The town was located approximately 17 miles (27.4 m) north of where the Agmoth Road intersected with the stretch of Queen's Road that connected Lyrabar and Hlammach. Government The town was overseen by Lord Samulbrar Chaseris a retired adventurer that chose to settle down and take on the responsibilities of rulership. History Some time during the 14 century DR, shortly after Lord Samulbrar returned from an expedition to Rashemen, a group of Shar-worshiping Durthans enticed a coven of hags to infiltrate a ruined estate near the town and prey upon its citizens. The monstrous fey dominated the local constable Teda Hervyn and placed false memories in the minds of the townsfolk, by use of the spell modify memory. These enchantments led them to believe Lord Salumbrar had taxed the town into near-poverty and committed horrendous atrocities such as public torture. Due to Salumbrar's continued longevity, and the false memories they possessed, the townsfolk of Moranay began to believe he was a vampire. The Lords of Imphras II implored the Royal Herald, Gabra Robardon, to recruit traveling adventurers to investigate the goings on within Moranay. On Marpenoth 30, nearly 100 of Moranay's citizens gathered in the Riddle of the Chase to discuss the "recent unpleasantness" the town had been experiencing. The crowd gradually became more and more angry, whipped into a frenzy by the green hag Vasyl Yauheni, who had veiled herself as Teda Hervyn, and Lord Samulbrar's long-time butler Falder. Although a group of adventurers had came to the town and began to look into the deteriorating situation, it was unknown how the situation ultimately unfolded. Notable Locations * Ridde of the Chase: This pleasant and homey tavern was founded by its first proprietor Ida Merian Chase. * Samulbrar Manor: The imposing manor house of lord Samulbrar stood on a small town overlooking the town. Appendix References Category:Small towns Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements Category:Locations on Agmoth Road Category:Locations in Agmoth Category:Locations on the Easting Coast Category:Locations in Impiltur Category:Locations in the Unapproachable East Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations